Different Worlds
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: A one shot set during the 74th Hunger Games. Effie has an important decision to make and Haymitch isn't keen on her plans. It's my first Hunger Games fic so RRs would be appreciated. May turn it into a short fic but I dunno at the min so I'll rate it as complete and change it if not.


Effie lay curled up in Haymitch's arms, the steadiness of the rise and fall of his chest against her back calming her. Her lips twitched upwards for the first time in months in what felt like a genuine smile. She didn't have to act up for the camera's or the Capitol and it felt...nice. Dare she say in this room, in this position she was comfortable. With a soft sigh leaving her lips she felt large, callous hands pull her tighter against a firm body, one arm wrapped around her midsection while the forearm of the other rested from her belly button to her chest. The fingers on her chest drew lazy patterns upon her silken skin making the natural blonde blush at the familiarity of the gentle caresses. Her own hands rested upon his, they were noticeably smaller, cleaner and softer. Her smile only grew wider when she felt a kiss being placed on the back of her neck. No words were needed in this moment.

Exhaling loudly the escort allowed herself to sink into Haymitch's hold as she took in the musky smell of sweat, alcohol and sex which she had come to associate with him over time. Ordinarily, these were just the odours that repulsed the Capitol grown girl but with this particular mentor she felt safe. With the busyness of everyday life Effie appreciated these rare moments were she could just relax for a moment, she had come to cherish the even rarer moments when her secret lover would just hold her. It felt like he was literally keeping her held together in these moments when she felt like she could so easily splinter and fall apart in a matter of seconds. The blonde had slept unevenly the previous night, thoughts of how she would probably be replaced by the next set of games if they didn't have a win in District 12. It wasn't just the districts tendency to lose that would influence the safety of her job but she herself. The fashion of the Capitol had changed again, becoming if possible more radical. Effie herself was only twenty eight, she had kept up with the latest styles raging the Capitol ever since she could remember, dying her hair, wearing wigs, false eyelashes and that included her spare room which housed wall to wall wardrobes full of clothes and mirrors. However, she hadn't experimented with any forms of surgery or enhancements, all the other mentors had and looked upon her with disdain. It was bad enough she had district 12 to escort but doubled with the added contempt from her colleagues the pressure was almost unbearable.

Effie was brought sharply out of her musings when she felt the hand that had previously rested on her chest squeeze lightly on her breast. With a shuddered intake of breath, the natural blonde froze, her head dipped and her honey hair falling over her face.

"Eff?" The rough sleepy voice whispered in concern at her sudden tension. When she didn't reply he placed another kiss to the base of her neck. "Princess, tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

With a tear rolling down her cheek she kept silent a moment as she thought of what she wanted to say.

"It's okay, I'll get new ones," Haymitch had to lean closer to her in order to hear, he didn't turn her around understanding it was sometimes easier to talk when you couldn't see a face. "Bigger ones, I'll be pretty. Like the other girls."

Haymitch could her the strain in her voice as she whispered her reassurances to him but that was the problem. She was scaring him not comforting him with her words. He felt the suppressed shudder of her small frame and flipped her over, a small yelp leaving her lips. With wide blue eyes she found Haymitch's own, her lips parted before they closed again, her gaze dropping. With his hands braced on both her thighs as he steadied her, Haymitch lifted his right hand to sweep back honey blonde hair over her shoulder so that he was able to view her face.

"What are you chattering about sweetheart?" He questioned a frown of confusion etched upon his features. Within a moment her lips were on his, his stubble scratching her porcelain skin as she hummed in appreciation. Trying to raise her hips and lower her hands to his body she scowled, pulling away from his mouth.

"Nice try Darlin' but that's my move. Distracting me with sex won't work." Upon hearing his chuckle Effie flushed embarrassed at being caught out. Trying to climb off his waist she hit Haymitch on his chest when his hands remained on her hips holding her down, in place.

"Get off me, you big oaf," She hissed through gritted teeth annoyed.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He countered staring her directly in the eye defiantly. He always had been stubborn the insufferable man. When she continued her silence he whispered "Please."

Feeling the fight leave her body, she placed a hand over his heart feeling its steady beat before she finally spoke, her eyes still not meeting his.

"I, I have an appointment next week with Dr. Woods." The grimace that she pulled was enough to make the blonde mentor sit up, his arms wrapping around her back so she wouldn't fall. Risking a glance at his worried face , her own contorted at the realisation she would have to offer an explanation. "He, uh, he specialises in bodily enhancements."

The petite woman glanced back at her lover noticing how he had tensed, his jaw squared and his eyes obsidian as they stared ahead, straight through her. Thinking that perhaps, he had misheard she continued. "I'm going to have surgery on my breasts. Who knows, I may have my eyes coloured. I was thinking pink. A pastel pink though, I don't want them to look intimidating-"

The breath left Effie as Haymitch squeezed the tops of her arms hard shaking her.

"Have you heard yourself?! Has the altitude of the penthouse finally gone to your head?!" His mouth was turned into a sneer as he shook her dainty frame between his hands like a ragdoll.

"Haymitch, stop. You're hurting me!" Effie pleaded her hands coming to press hard against his chest as she tried weakly to resist him. After a moment the former tribute seemed to realise what he was doing and he stopped his hands falling meekly to his sides. As the escort rubbed firmly on her upper arms her frown deepened, she knew he wouldn't understand. Effie knew she was pretty, she had always been told so but in this industry she needed to be stunning. Why couldn't Haymitch understand that?

Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her face so she could look him directly in the eye. His eyes were still black, hard. His anger clearly evident with the way he pinched her chin just a little too tight.

"Why Eff?" His voice was low, his eyes studying her closely.

"I want to be beautiful Haymitch. I want to look like the other girls." Her voice shook slightly with her admission as tears fell from her eyes. It was times like this when the former tribute was reminded how different they were, how they were bad for each other. There were children dying in an arena, two of which were under their own care. Yet, the woman before him could only think of how to change herself in the name of vanity._ Different worlds_, he reminded himself. Pushing his thoughts of the tributes from his mind, he conceded one issue at a time and one that he could influence first.

With a dark chuckle, the blond man brought his lips together with his lover as he pressed a kiss to her plump ones before letting her go. With a confused frown Effie looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't laugh at me." She tried to admonish but it sounded weak, unsure even from her own mouth. With a slightly manic grin still firmly in place Haymitch replied.

"It's hard not to sweetheart when you are being so dense. Why would you want to be like the other girls? Have you even seen Opalla lately? She looks a mess, with that ridiculous green wig and red eyes. Not to mention those cheekbone plates!"

Effie giggled despite herself as Haymitch roared with laughter at the escort for District 2 and her friend. Her fingers came to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck.

"Well, you look funny to them too." She looked up to him her smile lighting her face as she teased him.

"I look poor to them, princess." His smile faltered as their eyes locked together. He never thought that he would be in this position with a Capitol girl. He had never even entertained the idea, it had sickened him before yet here he was with his colleague no less.

"Oh Haymitch," Effie's voice hitched in her throat, her sadness at his words becoming clear.

"No, Effie. Do not feel sorry for me." His tone was firm as he brought his hand around to rest upon her jaw, his thumb tracing her bruised lips. "They should be pitied sweetheart, they aren't human anymore. They don't care that they send children to slaughter every year so long as they have the latest styles, technology and are associated with the elite. Effie, you aren't like them. You try and God knows why you want to be like them but you do. But you feel don't you? You know what you do is wrong but you have no choice. Like me, you have no choice. Eff, don't turn into a monster."

The blonde was surprised by his words and how much her heart stung with each word. Of course he understood. Brushing his hair from his eyes and tucking it behind his ear she tried to soothe him with gentle hushes.

"Sweetheart, if you change into someone else how long will it be until you don't care anymore? How long until you aren't my Effie anymore, until you're one of them?" Her heart was pounding with what he was saying and she realised he was scared for her. Bringing his forehead to rest upon hers, she smiled daintily at him before she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"It will be okay, hush now," Haymitch appeared to calm at her words, his head clearing slightly as he was able to focus solely on the woman before him. His breath evened and he realised he had stopped shaking.

"Princess, cancel the appointment." It was a request she realised, not a command. It was up to her, a choice. Not many people had given her a right to choose anything, yet here was this drunkard from the pitiful background of district 12 allowing her to have the simplicity of a choice.

"Okay," She whispered after a moment, pressing a kiss to his forehead before she moved to get up off the bed. Grabbing her hand and spinning her around so that she faced him, his hands placed on her hips pulling her close. They wouldn't discuss this again, it was time to put on their masks and entertain the people and the government.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked his eyebrow quirking up in amusement.

"Getting ready, it's 8.45. We are going to be late and we have another busy, busy day!" She replied all to brightly, his groan making her giggle lightly before she turned and headed for the en suite bathroom.

"Eff?" He called from his position still on the bed. She poked her head around the door, catching his eyes as they roamed slowly up her body and finally catching her gaze. Her own eyebrows rose as she waited for him to speak. " You are the most beautiful woman in the Capitol. Stood there, just like that now."


End file.
